


baby when I'm gold

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, little beasts, pre-boys, punchin and kickin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's obviously a unique individual, but still. If she can knock him off his guard and take him down there will be others who can do the same. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby when I'm gold

"You're gorgeous, you know," Dinah says, leaning in to lick the blood off of Bruce's bottom lip. "A terrible fighter. But I bet with a pretty face like that you don't have to much."  
  
"I get by," Bruce says gruffly, jaw still throbbing where she caught him in the jaw with her boot seconds ago. "I'm more handy with these --" He says, reaching for the piece hidden in his coat and Dinah catches his arm, twists it around and pins him against the nearest wall, bloodying the other side of his face in the process.   
  
"Oh sweetheart," she says in his ear. Her voice is smokey and dangerous and Bruce can feel her tits pressed up against his back. She's just about as tall as he is with the three inch heels she's wearing and he should probably be thinking about how to get out of her hold, but mostly he's thinking about what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around him, those spikey heels digging into his ass. "Those will get you _nowhere_ with me."  
  
She's right, of course. He's trained, but not nearly _enough._ She's obviously a _unique_ individual, but still. If she can knock him off his guard and take him down there will be others who can do the same.   
  
Bruce uses the skills he learned in Thailand to hook his leg around hers and put her on her back, but nothing more, and she quirks an eyebrow up at him when he offers her his hand.   
  
"What are you after, gorgeous?" She asks. Her upper arm is bleeding where she landed on the gravel and Bruce's mouth waters to taste, to taste all of her.   
  
"I want you to teach me," he says, following the long, long lines of her legs, the intricate pattern in the fishnets she's wearing under her denim shorts. "How to fight. Like you."  
  
"Mm," Dinah says, running her tongue over her bottom lip, letting her thighs fall open a little as she looks up at him. "And what do I get in return?"  
  
 _Anything_ , Bruce thinks, then composes himself before he drops down to his knees right there and buries his face in between her legs like a man starved.  
  
"I can make you very rich," he says and Dinah smiles at him so sharp that he can almost feel her teeth tearing into his throat.   
  
"Good answer." 


End file.
